


Magical

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Wrote this awhile ago and its really short but I wanted to share it anyways :)
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Magical

Neville looked up from the mandrake he'd just finished repotting, hands still covered in dirt, to see Luna standing at the entrance of their backyard greenhouse.

"Dinner's ready, Nev!" She smiled at him before vanishing back into the house. He dusted his hands off and went to wash up.

They'd always had the same easy, friendly dynamic, but it had taken Neville some time to realize he felt more than friendship for his blonde friend.

He sat down at the table with his wife and they shared a quiet, domestic dinner together. He helped Luna wash the dishes and then they settled down for the evening. Every day felt magical with her and it always would be.


End file.
